


The Tiger and the Witch in the Wardrobe

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I'm just saying that it's something that tends to happen in groups of teenagers, I'm warning for that, Not saying that it's some sort of draw to the story, Spin the Bottle, Straight boy fetishizing his wlw friends, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Zatanna has her sweet sixteen and a few other things happen in between.Kissing things





	The Tiger and the Witch in the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> artemis isn't tigress yet but it still works because i wanted this pun, damn it

Zatanna didn't really want a birthday party this year. Her father threw her one last party about a month before he was taken over by Dr. Fate, and now that the season has come again Zatanna just feels empty inside. 

She's about to turn sixteen, but she doesn't feel like any celebrating it. The Team seem to have a whole different idea on the matter. 

"What do you mean, you don't want a birthday party?" Wally asks. 

"She means she doesn't want a party, man," Robin says. 

"I know she said that, but she doesn't really mean it, right?" 

"I just don't want one, alright?" Zatanna says. 

"You've never had a birthday without your dad," Connor says. 

"Connor," M'gann scolds. 

"What? It's true." Connor is right. It's not like not having a party will somehow make it so that Zatanna doesn't have to spend a birthday without her dad. 

"Do you guys think I should?" Zatanna asks. 

"It might make you feel more normal again," Artemis says gently. 

"My sweet sixteen was a great way to bond with the bumblebees!" M'gann says. 

"You're forty four, M'gann," Zatanna says. 

"But we still had a party," M'gann says. 

"I just- I don't know," Zatanna says. 

"Girl, if you want a party, have one. If not, don't," Raquel says. She wants a party. She knows that without her dad around, she'll just wallow in her sadness.

"Alright," Zatanna says, "lets have a party." 

 

They plan her a party, and they get Shadowcrest ready to host people again. They clean and they clean and they clean, and then they decorate. Then, her birthday finally comes. Everyone else brings food. Except Red Arrow. Red Arrow, apparently, brings booze. 

"Where did you get alcohol?" Zatanna asks with wide eyes. 

"Around," Red Arrow says. Well, he's nineteen, so it probably wasn't too hard. She always dreamed of going to a party like this, playing stupid drinking games and getting so drunk that everything's funny and getting home way past curfew. She had dreamed of doing those crazy teenager things she saw in the movies, but now that she doesn't have a dad to sneak around behind, the idea has lost some of its allure. That doesn't mean that she doesn't try it, though. 

She gives it a real college, or rather high school, try. Kaldur abstains. Connor learns that he can't get drunk. Barbara does one shot and then promises herself that she will never do that to herself again. Wally, Artemis and Robin have all drank enough that it's not exciting to them anymore. Zatanna worries a little bit about Robin doing that, to be honest. The kid's only fourteen, but she doesn't let herself dwell on it that long. The alcohol goes quickly to her head. 

They get drunk enough to play spin the bottle with an empty bottle of vodka. They're even drunk enough for Zatanna to agree and set conditions. Conditions she wouldn't have given sober. 

"I won't kiss any boys," Zatanna slurs, "no boys for me." She clamps her hands over her mouth. It's uncoordinated, and doesn't exactly hit her mouth but more her chin. 

She hadn't come out to them yet. She'd been planning to do it, but she hadn't done it yet. Now it's done and she can't take it back. She can't change it, 

"Um, okay," Robin says, "that explains some things." 

"We will remove ourselves from the circle," Kaldur says, sending a look to the rest of the boys to remove themselves. M'gann gets up, and sits down beside Connor on the couch. 

"Is this even gonna work?" Wally asks, "like, I'm not complaining but, are any of you willing?" 

"I'm gay too," Raquel says, "got a problem with that?" 

"I'm bi," Artemis says, glaring at him. 

"I'm willing to try," Barbara says. So every girl but M'gann stays in the circle with Zatanna. The bottle lands on Artemis. 

"Ooo," Wally says, winking at Robin, "this will be fun. Maybe I should get my camera." Zatanna feels like bugs are crawling underneath her skin. 

"If you even think about it, I will shoot an arrow through your eye," Artemis says. Wally isn't the worst guy that Zatanna's ever met, but he's an asshole. She can't believe Artemis ever dated him. She grabs Zatanna's hand, and they make their way back to the wardrobe upstairs. It's tall and wide, about the size of a walk-in closet. They get inside. 

"It's alright if you don't want to, you know," Zatanna says. Artemis leans in and kisses her. 

"Was that your first kiss?" Artemis asks. Zatanna bites her lip as she nods. 

"Wanna make it two?" Artemis asks. Zatanna answers get with a kiss, and Artemis digs her fingers into Zatanna's back. Zatanna snaps her fingers, and locks the wardrobe door. She wants to finish what they've started. Sadly, it's not very long until she hears knocking on the wardrobe door. 

"You two alright in there?" Robin shouts, and Zatanna can hear the suggestive tone of his voice. She can also feel herself blush. 

"Fuck off!" Artemis shouts. Then she grins at Zatanna. Zatanna grins back. 

"Alright, whatever," Robin says, "have your fun." They wait until they can't hear footsteps anymore, and then Zatanna giggles. 

"Wow," Zatanna says.

"Wow," Artemis says, smiling back at her. Zatanna never thought that she'd end up here, out of the closet and right back into one, in awe of a girl who's in awe of her. It's the best possible way to spend her first birthday without her dad. 


End file.
